


Five things that are not big enough to express or contain SG-1's love for each other

by bessemerprocess



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Aliens Made Them Do It, Future Fic, Jossed, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Marriage. In the end they've been married to each other and several other bystanders a dozen or more times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things that are not big enough to express or contain SG-1's love for each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisedomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wisedomeagle).



> for wisdomeagle

1\. Marriage. In the end they've been married to each other and several other bystanders a dozen or more times. Not a single ceremony, no matter how alien or Tau'ri, ever expressed everything they were to one and other.

2\. Regulations.

3\. The shack on PX3-992. The aliens made them do it, though they didn't really protest that much, and Daniel ended up putting his foot through the roof and collapsing the hut on top of them. After a momentary pause, all activities resumed as normal.

4\. After Cameron and two Marines die and Daniel is permanently trapped in another dimension, General Landry retires SG-1's number. Only General Carter is there to witness the event. Teal'c is exiled in the Pegasus galaxy and Jack hasn't been seen since he took Thor up on an offer he couldn't refuse. Sam knows that it wasn't the number that made them who they were, but it doesn't mean she doesn't miss it.

5\. 30 years later Elizabeth Weir delivers Teal'c eulogy. He was the last of SG-1 and she was the last of the original Atlantis expedition. They lived in a small cabin on the Athosian mainland together for three years before Teal'c passed away. All Elizabeth can say when asked is that the members SG-1 were truly great heroes of a golden age.


End file.
